Ayame the Cat
Backstory This martial-arts master is the head of her temple. However, even the best face challenges, such as teaching two polar opposites who almost always get in fights with each other. Ever since she was a teen, she has been developing her combat and aura manipulation skills, training every day to keep up and improve her skills. Ayame loves her students, as she should, she practically raised them; she trained them, played games with them, ate with them, and spent time with them in general. As the head master of the Eastern Temple, she is entrusted with the protection of its most treasured artifacts and secrets along with a handful of others. However, though she's the leader of the temple not everyone has agreed with some of the decisions she's made; eventually making enemies of them, she has a lot of people who want her dead. Personality Ayame is usually playful, often teasing and dancing around her students while sparring. Despite this childlike energy she displays, she is incredibly smart and patient as well; showcasing a level of insight and wisdom only seen in elders. Relationships Fury & Katashi Abandoned kids turned martial arts masters, she has practically raised these two as her own sons. As important as all her students are to her, these two hold a special place in her heart. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Condition Ayame is incredibly strong and fast, and she can augment her capabilities using aura. She is strong enough to lift large objects, like buildings, with ease; she can even one-shot opponents relative to Fury and Katashi. Ayame is faster than Katashi, who can dodge lightning fast attacks. She's taken hits from Katashi and Fury without a scratch. Her stamina can last for days on end. Proficient Combat Skills She has years of combat training under her belt, allowing her to excel in various forms of fighting. Ayame will read an opponent's aura beforehand to perceive how they think and fight in battle, and she can do this during battle. She is a master in pressure-point combat, using her speed to out maneuver her opponents while delivering quick, precise strikes; she can empower her strikes with aura to deal extra damage. She doesn't use her aura in long-range combat very often, preferring to reserve her energy for later use. She tries not to kill her opponents, so she'll either go for the K.O. or disable them. Aura Manipulation Ayame can control her aura, the emanation of spiritual energy surrounding a person, and use it for flight, energy projection, healing, and more. She can effectively mask her presence and suppress her power level by concealing her aura, basically making her undetectable to those who can sense aura. While all living things generate an aura, users like Ayame can take it a step further; by actively drawing out and channeling various degrees of aura, she can use it for offensive or defensive purposes. She is able to detect auras within a vast vicinity, allowing her to discern an individual's location. Ayame can then read their aura to gain better insight into their more personal statistics like their strength, moral alignment, and emotional condition; she can also tell whether or not a target is lying. Ayame can apply her aura in several techniques. With Spirit Arrow she can create arrow-shaped homing projectiles out of her aura that she can then launch at one or more targets. Ayame's aura becomes a shield that negates physical damage by using Aurora Defense. Exo-Aura expands her aura into a large, ethereal avatar in which her body is suspended, providing massive boosts to offense and defense. As an extension of her will, it acts accordingly and can perform feats beyond Ayame's capabilities like deflecting all damage from physical attacks. By using the technique Vital Touch, she can channel her aura into others and heal their injuries. Through intense focus she can project her soul outside of her physical body, this is called Psyche Dance; in this state she is invisible, intangible, and inaudible by conventional means. This allows her to manipulate astral forces with greater ease and potency, phase through physical matter, and possess people and objects. Her Vigorous Rush lets her temporarily enter a state similar allows her to bypass her limits; allowing her to fight harder and move faster than what would normally be possible for her. Trivia (Add fun facts about your character here.) Gallery Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Spiritual Characters